


Ex-Aid was Wrong

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite seethes over his defeat at the hands of Brave using DoReMiFa Beat. But it's not Hiiro he's furious at.





	Ex-Aid was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece I started right after seeing BraveSnipe and dug up and finished today because I was feeling stuck and just wanted to post something.

Graphite teleported back to the Genm basement to lick his wounds and fume over the state of his last battle with Brave. He wasn't pissed off that he lost. No, Brave had outplayed him by getting the Collabos bugster first and won fairly. The enraged declaration of crushing Brave with his own hands had been more _her_ than him. An all too familiar rage consuming them both in the moment after taking that finisher. But the thing that actually pissed him off was Ex-Aid during the fight. Spouting nonsense he seemed to believe in so fervently without having any of the facts.

"The patient told us not to say anything about her Game Disease to not be a burden on her boyfriend's dream. Saki must have been thinking the same way!"

He slammed a fist into the ground, the cement crackling under his fingers.

_Absolute garbage._

She'd loved that man at some point, but the feelings became muddy and bitter after months spent in their relationship. If she could even call it that. That was why she'd broken it off. They both deserved better things. Someone more suited to their wants and needs. Saki deserved someone who would look her in the eye when they talked, comfort her through anxieties and stress. Someone she could be comfortable placing her trust in. For all the attention he gave her, Hiiro would've been better off with a brick wall.

He still remembered the vile taste of the words "Become the best doctor in the world" leaving her mouth.

She didn't believe them at all.

And the determination it gave Hiiro to hear sweet little lies about how Saki wanted to support him. Graphite dug his talons into the already cracked floor, chunks of cement crumbling under his grip. It would've been so noble, were his fighting spirit not reliant on a wild shot in the dark about the feelings of a girl he barely knew. It made him furious. At this point, he wasn't sure if it was hers or his own since they'd been tethered for so long. But he did understand fury and he understood the rage from her memories well. Boiling under the surface of her skin at almost every moment, but covered up with a soft grin and sweet words. Just like mom and dad taught her. Children should be seen, and not <strike>have emotions</strike> heard, after all. That's what they needed to do to be loved.

Humans are garbage. He hated having her memories. Hated reliving her pain on the nights he dared sleep. Hated that she was a filthy liar herself.

Maybe at some point, she believed in Hiiro. The man he saw today still had a glimmer of possibility to actually achieve what she said he could. And it struck a nerve in him for a second during their fight, reminding him of what she saw in the surgeon at first. But he knew that if Hiiro kept pursuing that path because of Saki it'd only lead to more pain on his end and more frustration on Graphite's.

The next time he saw that neon pink brat, he'd give him a piece of his mind with his fists.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
